The present invention relates generally to hinge mechanisms with push-pull operation. Particularly, the invention relates to such hinge mechanisms, which may be detented to hold a particular position and may have a dampened movement when subjected to the pull-push operation.
Hinge mechanisms, scissor arms, and latches having push-push operations are known in the art. An example of this type of latch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,489, issued on Apr. 7, 1987, to Robert H. Bisbing. The latch disclosed in this patent operates by capturing a keeper attached to a door or panel when the keeper is initially pushed into the latch housing. The keeper is released by again pushing the keeper into the housing to disengage the keeper from a catch within the housing, hence the term push-push latch.
Some other hinge mechanisms have gravity operated lockouts. Bako et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,132, issued Apr. 21, 1992 shows a gravity operated lockout ball for a suitcase closure device. Wilstermann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,044, shows a gravity operated lockout ball for an automotive arm rest latch. In each instance the Bako and Wilstermann ball rolls downward under the force of gravity to create a lockout condition. These gravity operated lockout balls prohibit the movement of a hook-ended lever from a keeper. There is no suggestion nor is there consideration given in the prior art for adapting a lockout ball to scissor arm type latch. In fact, scissor arm type latches have a structure, which has not been adapted to a lockout ball operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide and improved hinge mechanism with a smooth opening and closing operation.
A second object of this invention is to provide such improved hinge mechanism with a fixedly controlled open position and a fixedly controlled closed position.
A third object of this invention is to provide such a hinge mechanism with controlled biasing for positive movement once said hinge is moved out of its fixed open or fixed closed position and where this biasing includes resonance vibration absorption.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a hinge mechanism with structural components for ease of assembly, low profile structure, and reliable operation and with quieting materials.
An even further object is to provide a momentum activated lockout when the latch is in the closed position.